


Bad patient

by m974franc



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Joui War, Past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m974franc/pseuds/m974franc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une certaine longue perruque têtue, des plans un peu foireux et des complots entre vos proches. Voilà la triste réalité de notre cher Gintoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad patient

Dans un temps ensoleillé, chaud et un ciel bleu sans nuage, Katsura était, pour une fois, maintenant calme et paisible malgré la guerre qui faisait rage dans la contrée. Aujourd'hui, il était très fier de lui, son plan auquel il avait travaillé minutieusement dessus, bien qu'il doutait qu'il fonctionnerait, avait très bien marché. Peu de soldats ont péri dans l'attaque surprise qu'ils avaient menés obligeant ainsi la moitié des troupes adverses à se replier.

Il regarda dans la direction de ses camarades avec un faible sourire. Il pouvait voir quelques membres de son groupe se reposer, d'autres essayaient de se divertir mais la plupart des vaillants guerriers ne sont néanmoins pas sortis idem de cette bataille. Certains avaient leurs bras emballés dans les bandages, d'autres malheureusement avaient été grièvement blessés. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore été pris en charge, des médecins libres s'occupèrent d'eux. En pensant à cela, la tranquillité qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui pour un court instant s'envola aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Bien sûr, les personnes qui ont été blessés étaient soit soignés ou encore en cours mais il y avait un cas particulier qu'il détestait bien qu'il ne le haïssait pas à l'origine. Son nom : Sakata Gintoki.

Ce simple nom était plus connu dans la guerre par le Shiroyasha, un terrible démon redouté de ses ennemis comme de ses alliés. Il faisait trembler de peur tout le monde. Les personnes ayant faient face à face avec lui ne sont pas sortis vivants. Il était connu comme un diable recouvert du sang de ses ennemis, les yeux rouges étincelants, les cheveux blancs comme ses vêtements, fort, rapide, un horrible tueur de sang froid, le seul restant sur une pille de cadavres fraîchement entaillés et découpés. Bien sûr, il y avait une part de vérité parmi les rumeurs mais pour ceux qui le connaissait, il était autre chose. Il est quelqu'un de paresseux, des yeux de poissons morts crevés, têtu et surtout idiot mais à la fois gentille, sympathique, quelqu'un en qui on peut compter et qui protège ses proches, prêt à donner sa vie et se sacrifier pour eux.

Il a peut-être une langue de vipère à certains moments, se bat toujours avec Takasugi, grossier et avare mais il est une bonne personne avec de très bonne compétence. Toutefois, sa seule mauvaise habitude est de ne pas vouloir se laisser se faire soigner. Il était toujours en train d'esquiver ou tenter d'échapper aux médecins. A cela, Katsura commença à se mettre en colère. Il parlait de cet idiot mais il le trouvait nul part en ce moment. Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche, de le traquer pour vérifier ses blessures. S'il refusait, il serait prêt à le bâillonner ou de le faire soigner par ses deux autres amis qui ne sont pas aussi doux que lui.

~

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était totalement essoufflé pour essayer de retrouver Gintoki. Il avait beau demander aux autres soldats s'ils n'avaient pas vus par hasard le shiroyasha mais aucune réponse lui suffisait, seulement des têtes affirmant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu pendant un certain moment. Il continua à regarder autour mais aucune tête blanche dans les parages. Cet idiot, il pensait. Il ne savait pas comment les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui et comment il l'énervait pour le retrouver. Normalement il était d'un tempérament calme, mais là, il dépassait les bornes.

Il continua ses recherches jusqu'à quand il pensa à regarder sur les toits des anciennes maisons abandonnés. Il les regarda un par un et enfin, il le trouva. Sa tête devint rouge de colère. Il avait regardé partout sauf sur les toits. A son habitude, il était toujours assis ou allongé soit seul ou avec Sakamoto la plupart du temps, toujours en train de regarder le ciel ou dormait. Il soupira longuement. Il essaya de se calmer avant de le rejoindre pour ne créer aucun soupçon aussi non, dans le cas contraire, il serait encore à la recherche du permanenté. Il grimpa sur le toit et le rejoignit lentement pour s'asseoir ensuite à côté de lui. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne dormait pas, ou ne tentait pas de lui échapper. Il était simplement en train de regarder l'horizon assez paisiblement. Il ne le regardait pas mais il savait qu'il avait reconnu sa présence. Un petit silence apparu entre eux avant que l'un deux décida de parler.

 

''Qui a-t-il Zura* ?'' il demanda paresseusement comme à son habitude.

''Zura janai Katsura da*. Gintoki, tu devrais peut-être te faire soigner'' Il regarda ses vêtements découpés à certains endroits et tachés de rouge et brun: le sang des Amanto mais il en était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que des ennemis. Sûrement aussi son sang même s'il ne voulait pas avouer.

''Tche ! Zura tu te fais trop de soucis. Regarde, il n'est même pas mon sang !''

''Pas de « mais » qui tiennent Gintoki. Tu devrais te vérifier plus au niveau des coupures de tes vêtements et la couleur de ton visage. Ils sont voyants. Ne me mens pas''

''Qui est-tu Zura ? Ma mère ? Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir une mère comme toi'' se plaint-il.

''Zura janai Katsura da. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas ta mère mais je ne voudrais jamais d'un gosse comme toi''

''Il est très gentille d'entendre ça…'' marmonna-t-il

''Par contre j'avoue que je suis très inquiet des bêtises que tu fais. Franchement, pourquoi esquives-tu toujours pour te faire soigner. Il n'y a aucun sens à cela !''

''…''

 

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de lui. Il soupira assez fortement pour le laisser entendre sa frustration. Il attendit après des mots ou une quelconque réponse. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour le regarder directement dans les yeux mais il ne trouva personne, seulement une étendu de tuiles marrons orangés. Ce salop ! Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda derrière lui. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il descendit en vitesse de la maison et essaya de suivre ses traces. Sans résultat. Maintenant il revenait à la case départ. Furax. Il était furax de son comportement irresponsable. Il ne voulait plus le rechercher. Il était environ la centième fois qu'il lui avait fait ce coup. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa tout tomber. Il voulait maintenant une douce vengeance. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien de faire cela en pleine guerre mais il devait apprendre à la dure.

 

''Oye oye Zura que se passe-t-il ? Ha ha ha ha''

''Zura qu'est-ce que tu complotes encore ?''

''Ah vous tombez bien vous deux !'' se plaint-il d'un air détaché.

~

Pendant que Katsura, Sakamoto et Takasugi parlaient entre eux, Gintoki errait maintenant dans le petit village en désolation où ils avaient construit leur camp infortuné, vérifiant l'état des combattants. Il connaissait les soldats qui ont malheureusement pas survécu à l'attaque qu'ils ont donné. Hirokasu, Fuusaki, Michihiro, Tadashi, Yukimasa, Dosan et bien d'autre encore. La plupart était ses hommes. Bien qu'il continuait de se battre et était celui qui dirigeait une troupe, il détestait envoyer ses hommes au carnage, au sang, à la mort. A chaque bataille, il se sentait livide, blanc, comme une coquille vide. Plein de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus étaient contenus en lui. Malgré cela, de forts liens le soutenaient du bord du précipice. Ses camarades, ses amis proches de lui qu'il chérissait tant même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Ils étaient les personnes qui le maintenaient encore en vie. Il les remerciait tant pour cela.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au moment il était à la sortie du village et s'assit sur un rocher. Il dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne pensa qu'il était devenu trop calme. Il savait qu'il était normal dans une guerre d'avoir trop de bruit voir presque avoir les tympans siffler à en entendre des grésillements, le souffle douloureux des blessés, les insectes autour des corps en décomposition… Mais il n'était pas de ce sens là. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas se faire soigner et qu'il se trouva un peu idiot mais il ne le dira jamais à haute voix pour accepter, Katsura serait déjà tombé sur lui depuis un bon moment. Il trouva néanmoins fort étrange qu'il avait abandonné. Il avait en lui un sentiment de compassion mais beaucoup de méfiance à ce sujet.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il se sentait de plus en plus mauvais. Il savait qu'il aurait un visage blanc, rempli de sang. Ses blessures ne voulait pas arrêter de saigner. Il aurait dû accepter l'aide de Katsura. Il se sentait bête de ne pas accepter mais ce qui est fait et fait. Il devra traiter plus tard ses plaies encore ouvertes.

Il continua de penser quand deux personnes arrivant derrière lui l’interrompit. Il se retourna lentement pour regarder les deux individus et bien sûr, il s'attendait à eux. Takasugi et Sakamoto se trouvaient dans son dos et étaient tous les deux silencieux, le regardant fixement. Il aperçu un court instant que Takasugi avait l'une de ses mains derrière lui mais il ne prêta pas attention. Il se leva et commença à partir dans le sens qu'ils sont arrivés.

Le retour au camp était très silencieux. Il se serait attendu que l'idiot au cheveux bouclé rirait mais aucun son sorti de sa bouche. Seulement des regards avec Takasugi et ses yeux se posant de temps en temps sur lui. Pareille pour son rival. Il le sentait mal, très mal. Sa méfiance s'agrandit de secondes en secondes, à chaque pas qu'il faisait jusqu'au moment son instinct lui dit d'échapper. A l'instant qu'il allait accélérer ses pas, deux fortes mains l'agrippa en dessous de ses bras puis le maintenus en place. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était bloqué. Il tourna rapidement sa tête et vu Sakamoto sourire d'un air complice. Il vit par le même temps l'autre complice marcher pour arriver devant lui avec un objet dans sa main. Sa colère monta d'un cran en apercevant un bref aperçu de ce qu'il tenait.

 

''Bande de salopards ! Que croyez-vous faire ? Uh ?'' il se débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne pouvait rien faire avec la force qu'appliquait sur lui le grand jeune homme.

''Ce que nous faisons ? Il devrait être assez simple pourtant'' dit Takasugi puis il souffla pathétiquement ''Aaah il est vraiment décevant que l'impressionnant Shiroyasha faisant trembler tout le monde peut être long à la détente et surtout idiot''

''Va te faire foutre Bakasugi et toi aussi Bakamoto, lâche-moi ou tu vas vraiment le regretter''

''Ah ah ah ah Kintoki ne serais-tu pas en train de me menacer ? Ha ha ha ha ha. Et non, pas envie de te lâcher. Tu peux continuer si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ha ha ha ha'' Il serra de plus en plus son emprise avec un grand sourire sur le permanenté argenté qui serra les dents de colère.

''Uh !? Attend deux secondes… Sakamoto tu es masochiste !?''

''Qui moi ?''

''A ton avis !'' cria en colère Gintoki.

''Eh bien…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Non mais il est assez marrant. HA HA HA HA''

''…''

''Maintenant à nous deux'' dit le jeune homme aux cheveux violets noirs foncés.

Takasugi s'approcha lentement de lui en desserrant une partie des bandages qu'il avait dans ses mains. Mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il reçut quelque chose sur la joue. Il ne pouvait pas en croire de ses yeux. L'homme agité, maintenu devant lui, lui a craché dessus.

''Oh !'' Sakamoto regarda la scène devant lui avec un visage ébahit puis commença à éclater de rire en ne lâchant toujours pas Gintoki. ''Il est très bien visé Kintoki. Bravo !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé faire !? Uh !? Bakamoto, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard''

''Si charmant'' le permanenté osa parler ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

''Oh toi je vais tout de suite m'occuper de ton cas. Prépare toi à souffrir perm-head !''

 

Avec une aura noire qui aurait fait fuir la prochaine victime, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa proie tirant d'un coup sec sur les bandes déroulés. Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, le soi-disant calme qui était présent dans l'atmosphère fut rompu par un grand cri de plaintes et de douleurs. Tout le camp fut une pose dans leur activité après avoir entendu ce puissant crie se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu bien se passer.

~

Après ce terrible crie, les soldats se reposant tranquillement regardèrent d'un air surpris et inquiet le shiroyasha tout blême et boitant en se tenant les côtes et l'épaule marmonnant des injures que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il était assez rare de le voir ainsi. Après tout, bien qu'il soit considéré par tout le monde comme un démon, il était aussi à la base un être humain. Il préférèrent ne pas lui demander comment il allait ou de lui demander de se reposer avec le regard flamboyant et meurtrier qu'il avait sur son visage blanc les faisant tous trembler de peur.

Katsura qui se reposait au pied d'une porte quelques mètre plus loin, aperçu un certain Gintoki très pâle et dans un plus mauvais état qu'il était auparavant avant qu'il ne quitte sa vison. Il avait l'air d'être dans la douleur mais semblait aussi en colère. Il sourit discrètement en voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher pour reprendre son souffle. Il décida alors de le rejoindre.

 

''Gintoki ? Tout va bien ?''

''Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me porter super bien ?'' demanda-t-il usé.

''Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de te faire soigner immédiatement mais vu comment ta tête est trop épaisse et que tu es un idiot inné pour bien assimiler l'information, tu es maintenant dans la douleur. Et ne me mens pas encore, il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire pour te défendre'' gronda Katsura.

''Tche''

''…''

''Si c'est pour me soigner, c'est déjà fait. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça Zura'' il commença à continuer son chemin en craquant un petit sourire forcé.

''Zura janai Katsura da. Qui ?'' demanda prudemment le noble fou.

''Rien qu'il te regarde ! Ak-… Merde…'' le shiroyasha se stoppa net et s’accroupit d'un coup en serrant les dents et ayant les yeux fermés.

''Oye ! Gintoki ça va ? Qui a-t-il ?'' 

 

Katsura se précipita vers son ami têtu. Il vérifia son corps avant de remarquer que les bandages sur ses plaies étaient fortement serrés faisant couler ainsi le sang des blessures. Il aggravait seulement les choses. Il emmena de force Gintoki avec lui pour réellement le soigner. Ils entrèrent dans une maison encore assez propre puis le fit s'asseoir sur le plancher lui demandant d'enlever son haut et de ne pas bouger de sa place. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des fournitures médicaux nécessaires pour le traiter. Il défit les bandages ensanglantés de son corps puis les mit à côté de lui. Il pris ensuite du fil et une aiguille pour raccommoder les plaies entre elles, nettoya délicatement le sang et déroula lentement les bandes pour enfin les appliquer sur les points de sutures qu'il avait fait. Après avoir terminé sa tâche, il se recula et regarda son travail d'un air critique. Il avait bien tout réussi.

Cependant, une chose était pour lui étrange. Le permanenté devant lui n'avait pas refusé son aide et restait à la même place sans vouloir s'échapper. Il était un miracle pour lui que ceci se passe ainsi aujourd'hui. Il était beaucoup soulagé de ne plus courir après lui à travers le village. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il était pour une fois soulagé de la responsabilité de traiter ses blessures sans qu'il ne fuit. Il arrêta de penser et regarda Gintoki qui le fixa d'un air étrangement calme comme si il attendait qu'il arrive quelque chose. En regardant de plus près, son visage n'était plus crispé ou marqué de la douleur, la couleur blanche de sa peau avait diminué et revenait à sa couleur d'origine de secondes en secondes ce qui fut un très bon présage. Toutefois, il pouvait apercevoir un bref aperçu de la fatigue accumulée de celui-ci au cours des jours de sentinelles le jour comme la nuit. Il méritait bien un bon sommeil.

 

''Qui a-t-il Gintoki ?'' demanda-t-il doucement ne voulant pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne fallait.

''Mm ? Rien okasan*. Je pensais juste à quelque chose…'' dit l'argenté fatigué en plaisantant un peu.

''Toi réfléchir Gintoki ? Il est une première. Ah ! Et okasan janai Zura da. Ah ! Je me suis trompé ! Katsura da !''

''He he he. Tu n'es pas possible Zura'' ricana-t-il à la bêtise de son ami.

''Tu devrais te reposer'' fit-il remarquer en souriant doucement.

''Mm… je crois que tu as raison…''

''J'ai toujours raison''

 

Gintoki roula des yeux mais sourit par la suite puis se leva accompagné de son ami qui l'emmena vers un futon qui restait encore. Katsura attendit que l'argenté dorme pour ensuite quitter en silence le lieux. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il était au moins très heureux qu'il se termine ainsi.

 

~

(…)

~

 

Dans un coin assez reculé, trois personnes étaient cachés à l’abri de la lumière à l'aide de l'obscurité l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Si nous nous approchons plus d'eux nous pouvons entendre une partie de la petite discussion…

 

''AaAh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour soigner ses blessures. Ah ah ah ah''

''Tche. Il est vraiment un gars difficile à traiter''

''Tu l'es aussi Bakasugi. Oh et en pensant à ça… QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE SERRER LES BANDAGES AUSSI FORT !!!??? JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDER DE LE TUER !!!''

''Oye oye calme toi Zura. Ce salop m'a craché dessus. Il n'a mérité que ce qu'il lui fallait''

''Peut-être que tu l'as mérité''

''Tu n'es pas mieux Bakamoto''

''Enfin… Tant qu'il a compris la leçon, il ne le refera pas d'aussitôt''

**Author's Note:**

> FIN


End file.
